ReiYoshino 50 sentences
by lightbringer70
Summary: 50 sentences on Rei and Yoshino. Originally written for InsaneJournal's 1sentence community. Warnings: yuri, some mild spoilers for the anime, manga and light novels.


#01 – Tea:

When they finally let go of each other, the tea Yoshino had prepared had gone cold.

#02 – Forgiveness:

Forgiveness came easy to Rei as she once again put the rosary around Yoshino's neck.

#03 – Hurt:

For the second time that day, Rei was hurt by a shinai blow to her forearm, because instead of watching her opponent, she was watching Yoshino practicing in the far corner of the dojo.

#04 – Time:

Why had they wasted so much time on tiptoeing around the matter?

#05 – Silence:

Sated and content, they lay on Rei's bed, watching each other in comfortable silence.

#06 – Flower:

To Yoshino, the Rosa Foetida was the most beautiful flower that ever existed, even though its name suggested differently.

#07 – Touch:

Sometimes, a few touches from Rei's fingers were all it took.

#08 – Sex:

The first time they had sex, Yoshino thought it couldn't get better (but stood corrected).

#09 – Envy:

Yoshino was green with envy every time other girls so much as looked at Rei, and she made sure they knew.

#10 – After

After their first night together, things should have been awkward, but to Rei and Yoshino, everything just fell into place.

#11 – Fire

White hot fire spread through Yoshino's body as Rei showed her a tongue was good for things other than blowing raspberries.

#12 – Passion

The step from friendship to passion was not as big as they expected it to be.

#13 – Kiss

They often asked themselves what had taken them so long before they finally shared their first kiss.

#14 – Thoughts

Yoshino sat in class, lost in her thoughts, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

#15 – Mine

"You're mine, Rei-chan…", Yoshino growled "…and just so you don't forget-" she marked her territory by biting Rei's left buttock.

#16 – Eyes

Rei couldn't decide which part of Yoshino was her favourite part, but she often thought her eyes were certainly way up on the list.

#17 - Gentle

Yoshino mused at how gentle her Rei-chan could be – despite her physical appearance.

#18 – Lust

Lust was what made Yoshino drag Rei behind the dojo after practice one day.

#19 – Hollow

Yoshino giggled as Rei licked the hollow of her neck.

#20 – Forever

Rei knew that whatever the future brought, she'd always be in love with Yoshino.

#21 – Breeze

A gentle breeze was playing with their hair as they walked home hand in hand from the restaurant their parents had taken them to.

#22 – Dark

In the dark, Rei mapped out every inch of Yoshino's body with her mouth.

#23 – Follow

Nervously, Rei followed Yoshino into the Rose Mansion's storage room, thinking about how mortified she'd be if her fellow roses found out what she and Yoshino had been up to in there for the past few weeks.

#24 - Hostile

"Rei-chan you're such an idiot!!" Yoshino exclaimed as she thumped Rei, who was wondering why Yoshino could be so hostile at times.

#25 – Anger

Yoshino could barely contain her anger when she saw how much fun Rei and Chisato seemed to be having on their Valentine's date.

#26 – Shelter

Rei looked at the decrepit shelter halfway up Fuji-san and thought "Why me?"

#27 – You

"You have gotten really good at this", Rei gasped as she arched into Yoshino's touch.

#28 – Fall

"When you gave me back the rosary, I thought I was going to fall apart", Rei mumbled against Yoshino shoulder.

#29 - Summer

They lay on a blanket in the hot summer's night, the fact Rei was going to leave school after the summer not quite forgotten, but a distant memory for now.

#30 - Candy

"When I said I wanted candy I wasn't talking about you, Yoshino!" Rei complained half-heartedly as, instead of offering her sweets, Yoshino started unbuttoning her blouse.

#31 - Silk

Yoshino raised an eyebrow as Rei pulled the silk ribbons from her bedside drawer, and raised it even higher as Rei proceeded tying her to the bedposts.

#32 – Wedding

Yoshino knew that the thought of Rei in a white tuxedo and herself in a white dress on their wedding day was but a dream… for now.

#33 – Vows

They had exchanged vows long ago, but renewed them every year.

#34 – Confusion

Confusion was written all over Rei's face when she suddenly found herself on the floor beside the bed, until she heard Yoshino chuckling.

#35 - Family

Their family was important to them, so Rei and Yoshino spent quite a lot of time thinking about how to best break it to their families that their relationship had evolved far beyond friendship.

#36 - Future

They didn't know what the future held in store for them, but they did know that for as long as they were together they would always be content.

#37 - Spring

When Rei left Yoshino's house through the back door at the break of dawn, there was a spring in her step.

#38 – Water

When Yoshino saw the water running down Rei's well-toned body, she wished they weren't in the dojo's communal showers.

#39 – Fight

Rei thought it was unfair that just when she was winning the fight with Yoshino (for a change), Yoshino decided to play dirty by simply removing her dress and letting it fall to the floor, leaving Rei speechless.

#40 – Snow

Yoshino screamed as Rei stuffed snow down her neckline, but then again she had started the whole thing by hitting Rei squarely in the face with a well armed snowball.

#41 – Winter

The thing Rei liked best about the winter was how Yoshino snuggled against her even closer at night.

#42 – Paper

Rei smiled when she saw Yoshino had kept the "Mr. Lillian" article from the school paper.

#43 – Reflection

For a split second, Yoshino caught her and Rei's reflection in the shop window they were walking past, and decided they made a handsome couple.

#44 – Innoncence

When Rei came out of the bathroom frantically looking for her underwear, she shot a warning glance at Yoshino – Yoshino, however, was innocence personified.

#45 – Protect

Yoshino woke up and smiled when she found Rei had possessively flung an arm over her during the night – even while asleep Rei made sure to protect Yoshino.

#46 – Happiness

Sometimes Rei thought it was a bit scary Yoshino could influence her level of happiness to such an extent.

#47 – Love

They had told each other "I love you" so many times before, but the first time they did as lovers was a whole different story.

#48 – Hold

Rei was holding on to Yoshino for dear life as Yoshino's fingers drove her higher and higher.

#49 – Story

Rei was engrossed in the shoujo story she was reading, which was fine by Yoshino, since it gave her the chance to look at Rei as much as she wanted to.

#50 - Listen

Listening to Yoshino's moans and whimpers, Rei thought she could die a happy woman.


End file.
